camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Canon Canonet QL19E
Canonet QL19E is a 35mm film rangefinder camera manufactured by Canon and produced between 1965-69. It belongs to the long lasting Canon Canonet series which produced between 1961-82. Canonet QL19 E is the first Canon camera that have an electronic shutter. The shutter blades were controlled by magnet. The QL19 E has no manual controls and like wise little information about exposure.The “E” version was made with a Sieko EE shutter vs. the standard Copal SV shutter on the rest of the QL line. Canonet QL range was introduced by 1965, as a development of the Canonet, with shutter priority CdS-meter controlled auto exposure and manual override. Their difference in name corresponds to those of their apertures. The QL17 had a 45mm f1.7 lens, the QL19 an f1.9, and the QL25 an f2.5, set in Copal SV shutters. See also the article Canon Canonet QL 17 / QL 19 / QL 25. The information regarding the information for the battery on the QL19e camera is incorrect. The 1.3 volt battery mentioned is for the ''QL19 camera, not the QL19e, '' Canon Canonet QL19E 04.JPG|Canonet QL19E Canon Canonet QL19E 03.JPG|images by Süleyman Demir Specifications *Engraving on the top plate: Canonet QL19E *Lens: Canon SE 45mm f/1.9, 5 elements in 4 groups, filter thread: 50mm *Aperture: f/1.9 -f/16, setting: Auto *Focusing: matching rangefinder images in the finder, ring and scale on the lens *Focus range: 0.8-5m +inf *Shutter: Seiko SE electronic, speeds:1/15-1/500, setting: Auto speed, manual for flash mode, ring and scale on the yo * *Im stevie wheatley nice to meet u * * *Exposure meter: fully-automatic program EE auto electric eye, fully coupled to the ASA, aperture and speed *The CdS meter cell's round window, above the lens but inside the filter thread **Metering range: EV 5.8 - 17 **Film speed range: ASA 25-400, setting: ASA/DIN window and setting ring on the lens **Exposure setting: set the mode ring on the lens to auto *Re-wind lever: folding crank type, on the left of the top plate *Re-wind release: a button on the bottom plate, turns when winding *Flash PC socket: on front of the camera, set the mode ring on the lens to flash or bulb modes *Hot-shoe *Self-timer: lever on front of the camera *Back cover: Hinged, opens by a latch on the left lover side of the camera *Film loading: by Quick Loading (QL) system. The QL cover opens simultaneously with back cover, film leader must be aligned at mark then close the back cover and advance the film to the first frame with winding lever *Engraving on the back of the top plate: Canon Camera Co.Inc. Made in Japan *Tripod socket: 1/4" *Strap lugs *Body: metal; Weight: 699g *Battery: One 1.3 V MP mercury cell PX625, replacement is possible with Varta 1PX alkaline 1.5V (V1PX), also known as PX1A / 1A / A1PX / 1100A / PC1A / LR50 **Battery compartment: on the bottom plate **Battery check button: beside the re-wind lever **On/off switch: none *Serial no.on the back cover Canon Canonet QL19E 08.JPG|Canonet QL19E Canon Canonet QL19E 05.JPG|images by Süleyman Demir Links *in Canon Camera Museum Camera Hall * Canon Canonet QL19E in Sylvain Halgand's Collection *in uppernine.com Category:C Category:Canon Category:35mm film Category:Rangefinder